My story
by Bubblegumfantasydreamer77
Summary: She was an orphan. They were bloody killers. How the hell does she end up kissing one of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

I do not own Naruto 

Cold. Hurt. Loss. These were the only three words I truly understand. I looked down at the blank paper, then to the hand that held a pen. Thin,

long, and curvy lines appeared on the paper as the pen glided across it, side to side. I looked down at the paper and read exactly what I wrote on the

paper. I looked over each and every word, my heart full of sadness, but face surprisingly expressionless (very helpful to my opinion). Each word was filled

with pain and sorrow. It read:

_Dear diary,_

_Today a couple of people visited the orphanage._

_Some of the kids got adopted today. Most of them_

_either had happy smiles on their faces, or some were _

_grinning like a Cheshire cat. Of course the life I have, I _

_always feel the same thing. Pain. Loneliness. Fear. The word_

_I absolutely hate. Especially the sound of it. Fear. Sometimes _

_weakness, if it's a different situation (to my opinion). I wouldn't_

_mind getting adopted, but usually the families just bring me back_

_to the orphanage anyways. They hate me. All of them. Everything._

_Everybody._

_Sincerely,_

_Ashley Hoshigami_

I sighed as i put the pen down. I just sat there, in the shadows near the back of the room, when you could suddenly hear voices. My head was throbbing. My

heart ached. Pain...there was too much of it. _Pain._ Just hearing the word made me feel lonely and sad. I got up and was about to walk back to my room when

the doors to the kids room suddenly opened and Ami, one of the workers here, came in with a man- no, four men, trailing closely behind. Four of which I've

read about. **_Ashley!_** I heard my inner demon, Amber, yell **_Those men are from The Akatsuki! One of them, the one with a low ponytail, is Uchiha _**

**_Itachi. The second_**_** one is Tobi..mystery last name. The third as Deidara Iwa, and the fourth one as Kisame..Hosh..Hosh...I forget. Just be careful of **_

_**them! I'm getting baaaaaad vibes** **from**_** _ them_!** I sighed. Now I really was getting a headache. I bent my head forward so my long, red hair created a

curtain around my face. Those Akatsuki guys might end up getting a different kid. No way in hell are they going to choose me. I saw Ami talk to them about

something, then the guys just walked around talking to random kids. _Amber_ I thought questionably _How the hell did you find out about these guys without me _

_knowing?_ I was pissed. I kept thinking of any possible ways, on how she could _possibly_ get out of my head, steal information, get back in my head, and feed

it to me. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't see Itachi come up to me and try to start a conversation...

**OK, so there's the first chapter. I hope to get chapter 2 **

**up soon enough. I would be veeeeery happy if you please**

**R&R. :D if you do I will give you a cookie!**

**Anyways, I found this quite interesting myself. **

**I understand that this chapter was short, but I was in a rush. **

**So I just threw something quick together.**

**I hope to make chapter 2 longer**

**Anyways, please R&R :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own Naruto**

"Eh, Uchiha" I started " Why did your 'leader' send four of you? You would think you only need one

person if your going to adopt a kid..." It confused me as to why they would send _four_ people just to get

_a kid_. He sighed "That is none of your business" Of course. A simple answer for a simple question. I

hate when people don't explain themselves. It's annoying. "Whatever, why did you come over here

anyways?" He looked at me "I wanted your permission for us to adopt you" The three other guys came

over to where Itachi and I were conversing with each other. "Who's the shrimp, Itachi?" A...shark

looking guy asked. _Kisame_ I simply noted as I remembered Amber and I's conversation from earlier.

Itachi looked at me questionably " Ashley, tuna can" I said " And I thought S-Class criminals were

supposed to know who they were talking to. Obviously not." It was true. You would think they'd know

who they were talking to._ They didn't. _"Pretty-Chan is pretty!" I stared at the masked person "Tobi likes

Pretty-Chan!" I just stared at him like he grew another head " _Tobi-teme_ is annoying" He started crying

and went to the corner of the room. Kisame looked at me " You know Itachi, I might just become best

friends with the shrimp" he grinned. " Eh, tuna can" He looked at me questionably " Didn't your mom

ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" It was a retarded question. I know. H e was about to retort when

someone suddenly came near us "Sir" We looked up to see Ami standing there " Did you choose

someone yet? The kids need to go to bed so..." The rest of the sentence was unspoken, but we got the

point anyways "Hai, we would like Ashley-San if that's alright" Itachi stated. Ami motioned for Itachi

to follow her so he could sign the papers. I stood up "I'm going to pack up. I'll be back in a minute."

and with that I left the two Akatsuki members sitting there, while the third one kept crying in a corner.

I went through the double doors at the far side of the room and turned right when I got to the hallway.

I headed towards the end of the hall until I heard a familiar voice call me "Ashley..." I turned around

and came face-to-face with one of my enemies. _Cheryl._ She's one of those ' I'm cooler than you, so don't even talk to me' type of girl. Once when I was sitting on a swing she came up to me, pushed me

off, beat me up, then left to go home. That was how I got the scar I have now that's on my right eye.

_My good eye._ That eye possessed the eternal sharingan ( did I type it right?) while my left eye posessed

a rinnegan. I got my kenkei-genkei's when I was five. I had accidentally brought Amber out of my

head, but she ended up giving me a smile and put some sort of amulet around my neck. That was how I

ended up having a mix between sharingan and rinnegan. Not long after that did Cheryl show up _again_

just because she wanted the so called "magical amulet". She said she wanted it so she could help her

town, but the thing is, she doesn't live in a town. She lives in a volcano with what they call 'goons' but

I just call them 'goonies' because it brings out my good mood. Ever since I've been making sure not to

get in her way. The amulet has a blue oval-ish stone that has a silver rim going around. It is also on a

black string to make it look cool. I probably haven't mentioned this before, but I have long red hair

that goes just below the knees, a black T-shirt, a black skirt, black and white striped leggings, black

and white striped arm warmers, and what you could possibly call, Gothic boots. My bangs cover my

right eye (A/N she has a scar covering her right eye, so she has bangs to cover it) helps to cover the

scar that's on my right eye. I came out of my thoughts when I felt a sudden gust of air near me. I

looked around and found Cheryl not far from me (more like two feet away) and glared at her. Hard.

"Ashley, I think you have something that belongs to _me_" she said turning her gaze from me to the

amulet on my neck. "Uh- huh, because me having it first makes it so _yours_" I said sarcastically. She

was about to say something when I caught a glimpse of a short, shaggy, black haired blur, run past us.

**OK, so that's that. I know it's not the best but it's something. I hope to make the next chapter more...interesting. This is just something I put together quickly. Anyways since Ashley's going to be staying with The Akatsuki, I was hoping you guys could choose who she should date in the future chapters. There should be a poll on my profile. If there isn't I'll throw one up so you guys could choose what pairing you want. Please, Please, PLEASE R&R because I'm not sure if this chapter was alright or...icky. Anyways R&R and I'll make sure each of you get a cookie :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

_Trevor_ was the first name that entered my mind. He was a tall guy, around 6 ft. He has black, shaggy hair with messy bangs. He has blue eyes and wears

lots of black (kind of strange if you ask me). He's one of the type of guys that go around and flirt with girls. Some people believe he's a pedophile but they're

not so sure either. Then I thought of the night all of us- as in my brothers and I- got separated from each other. I've learnt a lot since then, and I'm proud of

what I'm like now. Never trust anyone, even your friends. One good example for that would be Cheryl. I had trusted her with all my heart and guess what?

She breaks it by ditching my brothers and I. We all used to play with each other. Now? Not at all. She hasn't talked to me since like...ever i guess. Trevor was

a good guy though. He would play kiddie games and do stuff with me- and he's like what? 15 or 16 years old? Quite interesting if you ask me. I never was a

fan of socializing though. My brother-Alex- used to complain that I didn't 'socialize' enough. He would usually drag me to the park with him (and he literally

_dragged _me there by the back of my shirt) so that I could hang out with other kids. Sometimes I would get so stubborn that he would just get his friends to

come over and play with me. They tried hard every day, until they finally gave up. Now I understand why I was anti-social, and that was because I never

trusted _anyone_. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a firm, yet warm hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me, just to see Trevor right there. He was

facing, what I assumed was Cheryl. "Ash, let's go before the bitch gets us" I heard Trevor whisper. I glanced at him "Right, let's go" and with that we ran

down the hall towards the doors. I heard Cheryl swear under her breath as we ran. Probably because she didn't expect this. We were about to open the

doors when a sudden shake in the earth surprised me, making me trip a bit but I caught my balance again. I looked back to where Cheryl was and noticed

her chakra flaring like there was no tomorrow. "Ashley" I looked at Trevor "Meet me at the rendezvous point, OK?" I nodded. When we were little we made

up a spot where we would go in case we were ever in danger. Apparently our little 'rendezvous point' is down near a river, just a few miles from here. If we

could run fast enough maybe we could...I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt a not too gentle tug on my arm "Let's move!" he was never really the

patient type if you ask me so i agreed. We ran straight at a wall and I pulled my fist back, added some chakra to it, then hit the wall at full force. It fell down

without anything stopping it. Once it was fully down we made a run for it. Just as we were about to get out of town Cheryl suddenly appeared. "Going

somewhere?" I heard her ask menacingly so I looked back at her to retort...kind of "The last time I remember, we actually were, until a troll-witch suddenly

appeared and tried to stop us" she glared at me. OK well maybe not glared, but death glared. I was close though. It would be interesting if she suddenly

appeared on the show called 'kill-a-bitch' and was dressed in a chicken suit clucking her ass off while rolling on the floor. The though of it made me chuckle.

That sentence was a bit confusing, but if you're me, you understand everything...except drama. That word always got me looking for a dictionary. I don't

really...know the word to say the least, but I think it means to play a musical instrument or something. If not then hey, at least I was close. With that

thought I waved to Trevor, and he looked at me confusedly. I mouthed 'I'm going now, I'll see you later' and as I finished he nodded understanding what I

had told him. I ran until I reached the city gates and started for one place that certain _shinobi_ want me at. I smiled _Akatsuki here I come._

**I am aware that this chapter was short, but I didn't want you guys waiting **_**forever. **_**Anyways, since only a couple of people have voted for who Ashley should be with, then I will just have to choose myself because the poll is tied. I was hoping to do a little bit of ItaxAsh and DeixAsh, but in some of the reviews (or poll that I will be putting up) I want you to choose which one of the two pairings you want. If you wanted me to, I could make the chapters longer. I feel like I'm just not getting to the point of this story fast enough so there might be a time skip in the next chapter for when Ashley is older then what she is now. Next chapter will hopefully be a little more entertaining. Anyways, please R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The New Member

**In this chapter Ashley will be 17. I'm sorry about the sudden changes, but I just want to get started on the main part of the story. Just letting you know, I plan on making this fanfic an AshXTobi pairing, so those who don't like this pairing, don't hate on it. Just accept what it is. Anyways please R&R. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Ashley's** P.O.V**

I smiled as I walked down the hallways of the Akatsuki hideout. From the past years I've

spent here, I thought the members had more of a heart than one might expect them to

have. A couple years ago Trevor left, saying he had to finish an errand that might take a

few years to finish, and Amber? She left to get us (as in me and her) some more recruits

for our team. Right now it was just me and her, but when she borrowed my laptop the

other day she had mentioned meeting a girl by the name of...was it...Coca? no...Cocoa I

think it was...so she left not too long after to go find this 'Cocoa' girl. This morning when

I went on a socializing website, I came by some girls: Melanie, Sally, Suzanne, and

Elizabeth (Liz for short). Apparently they heard of our group, and wanted to be recruited

as well. I am supposed to go meet them so I can get their files. We always grab the files

of those who want to be on our team first, just so that we know who we're recruiting. We

don't want any suckers or dumb asses on our team, so we read their files, choose

whether or not we like them, then either ditch them or recruit them. I was supposed to

pick up their files later, so I thought I'd steal some ice cream to eat for the mean time. I

walked further down the hall and turned left. Wrong move. I fell on my ass, looked up to

see Hidan staring at my _upper area_. So I did the first thing that came to mind.

_One_. Hidan smirked as he bent down to my level.

_Two_. Reached his hand out towards my 'upper area'.

_Three._ Then groped my breasts.

Not long after that did everyone in the base hear someone get smashed in a wall- by

yours truly. Hidan really was an idiot. I heard some of the members come running-

again. This isn't the first time Hidan tried _touching_ me. Before I could think over what

was happening I was suddenly squished in a bear hug by Tobi. "Tobi you ass, yeah!" I

heard Deidara yell as I 'accidentally' elbowed Tobi in the stomach and ran towards the

group of...not as hyper people. Itachi motioned me to him. As I walked towards him, I

noticed Tobi stiffen a little bit. I also didn't miss it when Itachi glared at him- the famous

Uchiha _death glare_. I sighed. No matter what ever happens, they always end up glaring

at each other either way. What I wanted to know was why Tobi has been acting different

lately. Whenever I was around his voice got just the bit deeper, but then he would switch

back to happy, hyper, Tobi that everyone knows. When he hugged me, I felt a dark

power coming right off him. It scared the shit out of me. I shook my head at a thought

that suddenly came to mind _**Come on Ashley, can you really trust an ass like him? **_I

wondered who the voice in my head was, but the voice just scolded me in return in

thinking such thoughts. What did she mean by 'can you really trust them?'? I trusted Tobi

the most- and Deidara as well as Sasori. They were all like brothers to me...and Itachi?

Well...I guess he could be considered a brother as well, just not as close as the other

three. I smiled as I finally reached the kitchen. I went to the freezer, opened it, and

grabbed the chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream. I took a big container and

dumped all of the ice cream in it then started eating with a proud look on my face.

Amber's P.O.V

I sighed as I looked at the miniature fox in front of me (A/N the fox is smaller than a normal fox size. More like a cat size.) and wondered how the _hell_ this girl could transform like Ashley and I. I suppose she has our blood in her or something. I read over her file earlier and noticed she was indeed, one of us. So I did the first thing that came to mind- I accepted her into our group. I wasn't quite sure whether Ashley would be alright with it or not, but I sent her a text on my phone letting her know that this 'Cocoa' girl seems to be acceptable. I was surprised by her abilities. She used to be a famous medic in a small town- I can't remember the name though. I thought for a minute then gave up. "Cocoa-San?" I started curiously. She looked at me with interest, "Would it be alright if you told me the name of the town you came from again please? I contacted Ashley and was about to tell her- but then I forgot." I looked at her expectantly, like a child waiting to get a toy. "Oh" I heard her murmur for a minute, "I believe it was called Lanity City or something...quite an odd name if you ask me, the people there are very kind though." She said happily as she remembered when she used to live there. "I think the creator of the town was Ami Sukiyaki-San. Very kind and intellectual girl if you ask me. I think she had a rinnegan and eternal sharingan...? I'm not sure, but I think that was what she had. Ami-San was a very kindhearted, girl. Everyday she would give some money to the poor. Very polite as well." She ended the short story with a smile on her face. "She once gave me money as well. I was ill, but had nowhere to go. She gave me money to buy medicine and rent a hotel for a few years. If she gives out money, she'll end up giving you fifty-thousand yen. Very polite, indeed." I looked at the young fox, and smiled. She was very polite when talking to someone. She would fit perfectly in our group. "So" I started "When did you want to go meet Ashley?" She smiled at hearing this, "Right now?" I nodded, then we were off.

Ashley P.O.V

I smiled- again. I just got word from Amber that this 'Cocoa' chick, is one hell of a medic and fighter. She seemed perfect. The only thing that might be bad about her- the _pink._ Amber said Cocoa wore a pink dress that just puffs out, and her hair is a wavy blonde or something. She wore high, pink boots with ribbons. She sounded very...pink.

I sighed I just hoped the pink wouldn't be killer pink. I took my empty bowl, and started washing it in the sink. I just got word from Amber saying someone was coming to visit us so she and he could make a proposal to us sometime. I was lost in my thoughts that I forgot how hard I was scrubbing and eventually the bowl broke. It wasn't the thought of some people coming to make a proposal to us that scared me. It was the thought of _Trevor_ working with _Cheryl_ as a _team_.

What the hell am I supposed to do now?

**So sorry if this chapter was late, but I had to re-write this chapter a couple of times because I wasn't pleased with what I wrote. Soooo anyways, as you all ****probably know, I am making this an AshxTobi fanfic. I was also going to make Tobi be Madara in this story, because I thought it was an...interesting pairing to do and nobody was really voting for the pairings (Poll on my profile). Just to let you guys know, you can also contact me at:**

**feel free to add me or just send me an e-mail. You can just PM me if you want to. Other than that, please R&R.**

**Questions you should search answers to for the next few chapters:**

Does Trevor officially work for Cheryl, or is he spying on her to get information?

What will the girls Ashley meets be like?

Where has Ami Sukiyaki-San?

What does Ashley have to do with any of this chaos?

**Find your answers to these in the next few chapters =) Good luck, and like I said before, please R&R.**


	5. AN

**Hey peeps. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I've been talking with my friend lately, and we both decided to write stories about the same characters, etc. I would say that you should check out her stories because they are *incredable*. So if you can, go check out Cocoapuffs88 and review her stories. :) I might not write another chapter for a while, so if you have time go check her stuff out. That's all I wanted to say for now. Bai :)**


End file.
